regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Empire Day
Plot The Empire celebrated Empire Day during their Holiday. Transcript *(The Episode starts at the Moon's interior) *'Barranco': Well we aparently run out of ideas. *'Zelok': But i have a decision to impress us Empire my lords, we can celebrate Empire Day. *'Agran': How will that impress the lords. *'Zelok': Example, one of the Imperial agents told me all about. *'Argan': Oh really? *'Zelok': Uh huh. *'Agran': What will happen on this day? *'Zelok': You'll find out. *(Later on the moon's surface, the lords see declarations) *'Ridley': I guess Empire Day is for a parade. *'Barranco': It is. *'Gek': After all my lords, the heroes wouldn't dare to ruin Empire Day. *(At Earth) *'Mordecai': Empire Day? What the hell? *'Nate': Thats there holiday, so what's so bad about!? *'Ezra Bridger': Guys we remember the Empire Day at Capital City. *'Nate': You do? *'Zeb': Yes. The anniversary of the rise Galactic Empire. *(On a desert, several Empire troops were walking) *'B1 Battle Droid 1': How much do we have before we get to an Empire Store. *'B1 Battle Droid 2': Probably a few minutes. *'Stormtrooper 1': Technically, about 2 hours. *'Commando Droid 1': It will take 2 hours? *'Elite Assassin Droid': Oh, yeah. *(At Earth) *'Mordecai': So, guys, what do you know about Empire Day? *'Red': Yeah, tell us more about Empire Day! *'Kanan': Well, guys. It all happens at Lothal. *'Red': We need a flashback for this. *'Ezra': You got it, prepare a flashback! *'Red': Finally. *(Scene flashes into a flashback at Capital City) *'Kanan': Step outside of yourself. Make a connection with another being. *'Ezra': Can we do this another day? *'Kanan': We can do it now. Focus. *'Ezra': Just throw the rock. I don't think he wants to connect. *'Kanan': You're resisting. He can sense it. *'Ezra': He can sense it? What is he, like, a Padawan cat? Oh! *'Kanan': Chuckles You don't seem to be getting this. *'Ezra': I get that this furball's trying to kill me. Give me your lightsaber, and I'll make the connection. *'Kanan': Excuse me? *'Ezra': Sighs Sorry. I just don't see the point of this. *'Kanan': The point is that you're not alone. You're connected to every living thing in the universe. But to discover that, you have to let your guard down. You have to be willing to attach to others. *'Ezra': And what if I can't? *'Kanan': If you hang on to your past, if you always try to protect yourself, you'll never be a Jedi. *'Ezra': Then maybe I'll never be a Jedi. *'Kanan': Kid, whatever's going on with you, you need to spill it. *'Ezra': Sighs I'm sorry, Kanan. I don't mean to wear you out. Today's not a good day. It's never a good day. *'Kanan': Today? *'Ezra': Empire Day. What are so many TIE's doing out this far? *'Kanan': Nothing good. Come on. Not unless we have to. *'Pilot': Over here. *'Alien': Grunts Whimpering *'Ezra': Tseebo. *'Kanan': What? *'Ezra': Nothing. *'Pilot': He's not the one. *'Alien': Whines *'Pilot': The Imperial HoloNet broadcast should play here at all times! *'Alien': No one's requested it for, well, ever. *'Pilot': It's the law. *'TV Announcer': Because today is Empire Day, celebrating the 15th anniversary of the galaxy's salvation, when our great Emperor Palpatine ended the Clone Wars and founded our glorious Empire. On Lothal, Governor Pryce has commissioned a parade. *'Pilot': You heard the man! Raise your cups to Emperor Citizens. *'Gall Trayvis': This is Senator-in-exile Gall Trayvis. I bring more news the Empire doesn't want you to hear. I urge you to boycott all Empire Day celebrations to protest the ongoing injustices of the Imperial regime. *'Pilot': Shut this off! *'Alien': Can't. It's the law. *'Pilot': We're done here. *'TV Announcer': So come see the parade and-- Down *'Kanan': TIE pilots on search patrols? What's going on? *'Alien': Imperials have locked down the ports and put Destroyers in orbit. It's a full planetary blockade. *'Kanan': They're after a Rodian. *'Sabine': Just be glad they're not after us for once. *'Kanan': With what we've got planned for today's parade, they'll be after us again tomorrow. *'Ezra Bridger': Well, you're gonna have to do it without me. *'Kanan': Where do you think you're going? *'Ezra Bridger': I just need to be alone. Today has brought back some memories. Why are they looking for Tseebo? *'Mira': Ezra? *'Ezra': Mom? Sighs *'Ephraim': Ezra. *'Ezra': Dad. *'Ephraim': Ezra, we have to stand up for people in need, especially those in trouble with the Empire. *'Ezra': Tseebo. I know where he is. *Cheering *'Cumberlayne Aresko': Minister, I'm honored Governor Pryce chose me to - organize this spectacle. *'Minister Maketh Tua': This is no spectacle, Commandant. Speakers Citizens, I am Minister Maketh Tua. Governor Pryce sends her regrets, but she was invited to Coruscant to celebrate with Emperor Palpatine himself! *'Commander Myles Grint': Let's hear some enthusiasm! *Applauding *'Alien': Gasps *'Agent Kallus': Enjoy the celebration, citizen. *'Kanan': Okay, let's start the celebration. *'Sabine': Copy that. Commencing festivities. *'Minister Maketh Tua': Lothal is just as important to our Empire as any world in the galaxy. And she wanted me to show you why. Citizens, I present you with the latest vessel from Lothal's Imperial shipyards, the Sienar Systems advanced TIE starfighter! *'Kanan': Pretty, isn't it? *'Hera': Yeah. I almost feel bad about blowing it up. *'Minister Maketh Tua': And who better to take this beauty on her maiden voyage than one of the best Imperial pilots on Lothal Baron Valen Rudor. *'Sabine': Okay, when I say "now," throw this as high as you can. *'Zeb': Okay. Now? Faster Now? Beeping Now? *'Sabine': Now. *'Zeb': Grunts *Cheering *'Minister Maketh Tua': Very good, Commandant. The governor will be impressed. *'Cumberlayne Aresko': Th-Thank you, Minister. *'Sabine': Another? *'Zeb': Don't mind if I do. Grunts *'Stormtrooper': You there. This area's off-limits. *'Kanan': Did you see it? It's so beautiful! All the colors! It's like a like a rainbow. *'Ezra': Dad, what are you doing? Sorry, mister. My dad is just so patriotic, you know. *'Kanan': Empire Day! I love it! All hail our glorious Empire! *'Stormtrooper': Right. Well, move along. *'Kanan': Thanks. Where you been? *'Ezra': Making some connections. How's the plan going? *'Kanan': Just watch. *Screaming *'Zeb': Yeah! *'Minister Maketh Tua': Who is responsible for this? Find them! *'Zeb': Laughs Nice of you to join us, kid. *'Sabine': Hey, where were you? *'Ezra': Why? Did you miss me? *'Zeb': Yeah, right. *Shouting *'Zeb': Been spoilin' to finish things with Agent Kallus. *'Kanan': Hey, if you want to take somebody out, take out that guy! *'Zeb': Groans Fine. *'Kanan': Specter-2, we're en route to rendezvous. *'Hera': Negative, Specter-1. The streets are blocked. I cannot repeat cannot reach rendezvous. *'Ezra': I know a place we can hole up till things calm down. But "Shoulders" here might have a problem taking my route. *'Kanan': Then we need another option. *'Zeb': Nah, it's fine. Specter-2, can you make it to the Old Market? *'Hera': Affirmative. *'Zeb': I'm on my way. *'Kanan': Get back to the Ghost. *'Ezra': Follow me. *'Kanan': We'll signal a new rendezvous when we can! *'Stormtrooper': Over here! *'Agent Kallus': I want schematics of the city's ventilation systems, sewers, everything. *'Inquisitor': Lock down the entire city. *'Commandant': Sir, yes, sir! *'Minister Maketh Tua': These rebels have ruined Empire Day! They must be punished! *'Agent Kallus': We all want that, Minister, but our priority is still the Rodian. *'Sabine': That's an Imperial warning declaring this building off-limits. What is this place? *'Kanan': You were coming here today. This was your home, wasn't it, where you grew up? *'Ezra': I grew up on the streets, alone. *'Sabine': Then why here? Why now? *'Ezra': Had this feeling. Gasps *'Tseebo': Crying *'Ezra': Tseebo. Tseebo, it's me, Ezra Bridger. *'Tseebo': Stops Chirping Huttese *'Kanan': That's the Rodian the Imperials are hunting. You know him? *'Ezra': Name's Tseebo. A friend of my parents. But something's wrong. What's that thing on his head? *'Sabine': Empire's been known to implant lower level technicians with cybernetic circuits. Personality sacrificed for productivity. *'Tseebo': Tseebo's productivity is 19% higher than average Imperial data worker. *'Ezra': Tseebo went to work for the Imperial information office after the Empire took my parents away. *'Kanan': Your parents? You never told us. *'Ezra': What's to tell? They've been gone for eight years. I've been on my own since I was seven. *'Tseebo': Seven. Imperial Huttese *'Kanan': What's he saying? *'Sabine': He's detailing Imperial fighter deployments on Lothal. *'Kanan': That's it. Tseebo has intel the Empire doesn't want getting out. Sabine, can you access it *'Sabine': Uh, think so. I need a few minutes. *'Kanan': Ezra. You okay? *'Ezra': I'm fine. *'Kanan': I told you, sometimes you have to let your guard down. *'Ezra': I said I'm fine. *'Tseebo': Ezra Bridger. Son of Ephraim and Mira Bridger. Born 15 years ago today. *'Sabine': Oh. Empire Day. It's Ezra's birthday. *'Tseebo': The risk you Bridgers take. Tseebo say you must think of your son. *'Ephraim': He's all we think about! We're teaching Ezra to stand up for people in need. *'Mira': We're fighting for our son's freedom. *'Tseebo': Tseebo not fight battle Tseebo know cannot be won. Neither should Bridgers. *'Sabine': You'll want to see this. *'Ezra': Sighs *'Sabine': What's with the old disk? *'Ezra': My folks used to do underground broadcasts from here, speaking out against the Empire. It's probably just one of them. *'Tseebo': Babbling *'Kanan': What are we looking at? *'Sabine': It's Exhales well, it's everything. Imperial specs on the new TIEs and new T-8 Disruptors. Schedules of troop movements, tactics and strategies. Half of it's encrypted, but it looks like there's a five-year plan for Lothal and every other world in the Outer Rim. *'Tseebo': Groans *'Ezra': No wonder his brain's shorting out. All that data'd overload anyone. *'Kanan': The secrets in his head must be damaging to the Empire. We'll need to smuggle him off Lothal. *'Sabine': Gotta smuggle him out of town first. You know the only reason the Imperials haven't caught him yet is because their forces were occupied with Empire Day. But the day's almost done. *'Sabine & Ezra': Groans *'Pilot': Tear open every rathole in the sector. Find that Rodian. *'Sabine': Groans I miss Zeb. *'Pilot': What? *'Ezra': Come on, Tseebo. Move it. *'Tseebo': Huttese *'Ezra': Shh! *'Pilot': Groans *'Agent Kallus': Commandant Aresko. An Imperial troop transport has been reported stolen from the Lower City. I'm on my way, but do not let it pass. *'Commandant Aresko': Acknowledged. We're ready. Positions! That's far enough, rebel scum. *'Sabine': I have no plans on stopping. *'Ezra': That's good to know! *'Commandant Aresko': Stop! *'Kanan': Punch it! *'Commandant Aresko': Fire! Stop, I said! I-I said stop! *'Ezra': Laughing *'Agent Kallus': This is Agent Kallus, ISB-021, calling the Inquisitor. The rebels are through the main gate and headed South. *'Inquisitor': Their ship will be waiting. Slow them down. We're on our way. *'Pilot': The Rodian! Grunting *'Agent Kallus': Get me closer. *'Zeb': Remember me? *'Sabine': Specter-5 to Ghost. We're coming in hot. *'Zeb': Can see that. You got company upstairs. *'Agent Kallus': Take them down! *'Hera': Shields holding, but I need that transport taken out. Chopper, you got this? *'Chopper': Language Exclaims Chirping *'Zeb': Okay, you're all clear. Pull over, and we'll-- *'Hera': Belay that. Have to be a scoop job. Sensors reading multiple TIEs incoming. *'Tseebo': TIE fighters will begin mass-production on Lothal within the next six weeks. *'Ezra': You're just full of fun facts. *'Kanan': Grunts *'Ezra': You ready? *'Sabine': Yeah. Autopilot's engaged. This thing'll run till it's out of fuel. *'Zeb': Get in! *'Agent Kallus': Grunts Shouts *'Kanan': Go! Go! *'Agent Kallus': Kallus to Inquisitor. The Rodian Tseebo is confirmed aboard the rebel vessel. *'Inquisitor': Acknowledged. TIEs, assume attack formation. Fire at will. *'Hera': I need my gunners. Shields won't hold long under this barrage. *'Kanan': Almost there. *'Chopper': Language Beeping Shrieks *'Zeb': Grunts Karabast! That came from behind! Is that scrap heap even payin' attention? *'Sabine': I have to man the nose guns. *'Ezra': I'm coming with. Groans Groans *'Tseebo': Ezra? Ezra Bridger. *'Ezra': Gasps *'Tseebo': Huttese It is you! *'Ezra': Yeah, Tseebo. It's me. But now's not the best time for a reunion. *'Tseebo': Ezra Bridger Huttese *'Ezra': What's he saying? *'Sabine': He says He says he knows what happened to your parents. *'Hera': Chopper, I'm rolling us starboard. Be ready to fire those rear guns. *'Zeb': Karabast! Chopper's down! Ow. Ow! I've got you covered, Hera. Roll away! *'Inquisitor': Roll away! Open fire. Their shields will not hold indefinitely. *'Hera (On Comlink)': Sabine, I need you in the nose gun, now! *'Sabine': Didn't you hear Hera? *'Ezra': Didn't you hear Tseebo? *'Sabine': He said he knows what happened to your parents. *'Ezra': I already know what happened. They're dead. So go! Are they? Are my parents dead? *'Hera': Someone want to explain to me why we're extra popular tonight? *'Kanan': We've picked up a passenger the Rodian the imperials are hunting. *'Hera': And he's important because? *'Sabine': Because his cybernetic implant has downloaded half the Empire's secrets. *'Hera': Okay, I can see why that's important. Let's get him out of here. *'Tseebo': The Bridgers should hide. The troopers came. They took Mira and Ephraim Bridger away. *'Ezra': Where? Where did they take them? *'Tseebo': Forgive Tseebo. Forgive him. *'Ezra': Forgive you? *'Tseebo': Tseebo failed. Tseebo was afraid. Tseebo could not raise Ezra Bridger. *'Erza': Coward! You could have stopped them! Why didn't you stop them?! *'Tseebo': beeping whimpers *'Ezra': Tseebo! *'Hera': Shields down! Ezra, I need you in the cockpit! *'Ezra': Yeah. On my way. Forgive you? My parents trusted you, and you failed them and you failed me. I'll never forgive you for that. *'Inquisitor': Quite a ship. *'Hera': Ezra. Nav-computer's off-line. With chopper down, I need you to fix it. *'Ezra': Not exactly my specialty. *'Hera': Well, make it your specialty and make it fast. Or this ship becomes a real ghost. Could really use that nav-computer! *'Ezra': Rewiring fast as I-- *'Tseebo': For fast travel over interstellar distances, hyperspace is optimal. *'Hera': What is he doing? I don't believe it. Hang on! *'Ezra': Uh, Hera. This is Tseebo. *'Hera': And did Tseebo just signal hyperspace coordinates directly to my ship? *'Ezra': That would be my guess. *'Hera': Well, then thank you, Tseebo. sighs I think you saved our lives. *'Ezra': Yeah, I guess there's a first time for everything. *'Kassius Konstantine': We are receiving a signal from the tracker. They will not be able to outrun us for long. *'Inquisitor': I still sense the Jedi and his padawan within my grasp. *'Ezra': So? Now what do we do with him? *'Kanan': We have a few ideas. But you're the one who has history with Tseebo. What do you think we should do? *'Ezra': Don't know. Don't much care. *'Kanan': Ezra, you'll never advance as a Jedi if you can't be honest with yourself, at least. *'Ezra': What's that supposed to mean? *'Kanan': It means Tseebo matters to you. You do care what happens to him. *'Ezra': Why should I? He did nothing to save my parents! *'Kanan': What could he have done against the entire Empire? *'Sabine': And besides, look at what he's done since. The imperials encourage these implants, but they're not mandatory. Not yet. He must have volunteered. And then he uploaded their secrets and ran. Maybe he's trying to make up for letting you down. Why else would he take on the Empire alone? *'Tseebo': Empire. Huttese *'Sabine': He said the Empire can track the Ghost. *'Zeb': Oh, please. The imperials can't follow us through hyperspace. *'Tseebo': Imperial XX-23 S-thread tracker was developed by Sienar systems to trace ships through hyperspace to destination. *'Kanan': Hera, could they have tagged us with that thing? *'Hera': Guess we better find out. *'Chopper': chirping language, panicked *'Hera': Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, chop. You were just off-line for a few minutes. sighs We need you to scan the Ghost for that. *'Chopper': language *'Zeb': Stop grumbling and find that tracker, you rust bucket! *'Sabine': So they did tag us. *'Hera': Yes. But the good news is the tracer's actually on the hull of the Phantom. *'Zeb': How is that good news exactly? *'Kanan': It'll allow us to detach the Phantom and lure the imperials away from the Ghost and Tseebo. *'Sabine': Whoa, whoa, whoa! You want to detach while in hyperspace? Do you know how incredibly dangerous that is? *'Kanan': Not as dangerous as what I plan to do with the ship. *'Zeb': Can't wait to hear this. *'Kanan': I checked our current trajectory. If you can modify the hyperspace coordinates *'Hera': I could. *'Kanan': Then we can pass by the asteroid field where the old clone base is. *'Sabine': You mean the base with the nasties who live in the shadows? *'Ezra': Wait, what? Why would we want to go down there? *'Hera': He's right, Kanan. Why not just drop the Phantom into our trail and let the imperials chase after their tracker? *'Kanan': Because there's more than a tracker at work here. Back on Lothal, I sensed it. The Inquisitor is on our trail, and as long as Ezra and I are on board the Ghost, we're jeopardizing Tseebo's escape. *'Ezra': So I gotta leave the Ghost and go to this nasty-filled asteroid as a favor to Tseebo? *'Kanan': As a favor to all of us. And don't worry. I'll be right beside you. *'Sabine': sighs So your parents do you really believe they're dead? *'Ezra': Yes. No I-I don't know. Does it matter? *'Sabine': Yeah, of course it matters. You have to talk to Tseebo before we go. *'Ezra': Tried that already. *'Sabine': Okay, so try harder! Once Hera takes him away, you may never see Tseebo again. *'Ezra': Maybe that's for the best. *'Sabine': Wha? How can you say that? *'Ezra': Sabine sighs I've been on my own since I was seven, okay? If I'd let myself believe my folks were alive, if I let myself believe they'd come back and save me, I'd never have learned how to survive. *'Kanan': You ready? Okay. Strap in. Prepping for separation. Once we're out of hyperspace, we'll head towards the asteroid base and lead the Empire there. *'Hera': You sure about this? You won't be any more welcome there than the imperials. *'Kanan': That's what I'm counting on. *'Hera': Just be safe. And Ezra? Look out for Kanan. *'Ezra': Somebody has to. *'Hera': Ready for separation. *'Kanan': Copy that, Ghost. *'Hera': Five, four three, two one. Detach! *'Kanan': Okay. Okay. chuckles That was the easy part. *'Inquisitor': I sense movement in the Force. *'Kassius Konstantine': Y-Yes. The tracker indicates the rebel ship has emerged from hyperspace. Should we --mi *'Inquisitor': At once. *'Ezra': Should we go over the plan again? *'Kanan': I never told you what the plan was. *'Ezra': Exactly. *'Kanan': You remember the nasty creatures Hera and Sabine found here? *'Ezra': Yeah. Oh, I'd rather forget them, but yes. *'Kanan': Well, I'm gonna need you to connect with them like I was trying to teach you before if we're gonna survive this. *'Ezra': Is now really the best time for a lesson? *'Kanan': No, but I figure it's learning like you do best by surviving. *'Ezra': Kanan, I can't. I'm afraid. *'Kanan': chuckles I got news for you, kid. Everyone's afraid, but admitting it as you just did makes you braver than most, and it's a step forward. *'Ezra': Yeah, into the jaws of a nightmare. Okay quivery Okay. *'Kanan': I'll get the tracking device off the Phantom. You go make some new friends. Here we go. *'Ezra': One with the force. One with the force. One with the force. I'm one with the force. One with the force. One with the force. *'Kanan': You're blocked! Let go. *'Ezra': I can't! *'Kanan': Don't be afraid. *'Ezra': I'm not afraid of them. *'Kanan': Then what? *'Ezra': I don't know. *'Kanan': Yes, you do! Ezra! What are you afraid of? *'Ezra': I'm afraid of I'm afraid of knowing. I'm afraid of the truth! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I forgive you, Tseebo! *'Tseebo': I, too, am sorry. Forgive me for everything. *'Fulcrum': Fulcrum to Ghost. Docking complete. Heading to the airlock now. *'Hera': Acknowledged, Fulcrum. We're ready and waiting. *'Sabine': I don't suppose Zeb and I could get to meet Fulcrum this time? *'Hera': Nope. This time you stay in the cockpit. *'Zeb': That's what we did last time. You seem better. *'Tseebo': Tseebo's mind is clearer now. But it is difficult. There's so much information inside Tseebo. *'Hera': Fulcrum's people will help you with that and keep you safe. *'Tseebo': But will Tseebo see Ezra Bridger again? *'Hera': I hope so. Someday. Is there anything you'd like me to tell him? *'Tseebo': Tseebo failed Bridgers. Did not watch over their son. But Tseebo tried to make it right by accessing imperial files. *'Hera': And that intel will be invaluable. *'Tseebo': Oh, intel unimportant an accident. Tseebo access file on Ezra Bridger's parents. Tseebo knows Bridgers' fate. *'Hera': Then tell me, Tseebo. Tell me, and I'll tell Ezra. *'Sandtrooper': They're here, all right. The rebel ship is inside. *'Inquisitor': Keep them contained. I want them alive. *'Sandtrooper': Lights up! Steady. Sir, they're over here. *'Inquisitor': Wait. I sense--- *'Sandtrooper': Sir! They're not alone. Shoot it! Shoot it! *'Inquisitor': This was your plan? chuckling To lure us here and allow these creatures to do your work for you? *'Kanan': How do you think it's going? *'Inquisitor': Pathetically. *'Kanan': Guess if you want something done right. *'Stormtrooper: screams *'Kanan': grunts *'Ezra': Kanan! *'Inquisitor': Your meager training is nothing in the face of true power. *'Ezra': You're not going near him! *'Inquisitor': I believe I am. In fact, it's time to end both Jedi and padawan for good. Your devotion to your master is admirable, but it will not save you. Nothing can. *'Ezra': Get back! *'Inquisitor': Ah, yes, good. Go on. Unleash your anger. laughing I will teach you what your master could not. *'Ezra': You don't have anything to teach me. *'Inquisitor': The darkness is too strong for you, orphan. It is swallowing you up, even now. *'Ezra': No! *'Inquisitor': Your master will die. *'Ezra': No! *'Inquisitor': Your friends will die. And everything you've hoped for will be lost. This is the way the story ends. *'Ezra': No! *'Inquisitor': laughing *'Kanan': Ezra? No! Ezra. *(Ezra lets the creature charge after the Inquisitor) *'Ezra': Kanan? What happened? I I feel so cold. *'Kanan': I know. It's okay. We're leaving. *'Inquisitor': shouts My master will not be pleased. *'Ezra': I saved us? *'Kanan': You did. *'Ezra': But something doesn't feel right. *'Kanan': If your will isn't strong enough when you open yourself to the force, you become vulnerable to the dark side. *'Ezra': I was trying to protect you. *'Kanan': I know. But your anger and fear caused that giant creature to attack. *'Ezra': I don't remember it. *'Kanan': exhales That's for the best. Your powers are growing so quickly, you weren't prepared. I didn't teach you what you needed to know. I'm sorry. *'Sabine': Welcome back, you two. *'Zeb': You outsmarted them again. Good job, boss. *'Hera': You made it. *'Kanan': Was there any doubt? *'Hera': Never. Ezra, I have something--- *'Kanan': Ezra needs a little time to himself right now. sighs We need to talk. *'Sabine': sighs Rough couple of days. *'Ezra': Yeah. It's been strange. *'Sabine': I have just what you need. It's the holo-disk from your old house. It was pretty degraded, but I cleaned it up. And I found something. *'Ezra': Mom? Dad. *'Sabine': chuckles Happy birthday, Ezra Bridger. *(Scene switches to present day) *'Ezra': And that's what happened. *'Red': Really? *'Zeb': Yep. *'Black': How the hell would Ezra forget about the anger, did it wipe it from him after releasing a giant monster!? This is so worst than that Red's Grampa! *(Scen shows to a flashback in Angry Birds Craptastic Adventures's "Moving Day" where the birds and Red's Grampa) *'Yellow': Hey, can I have some japanese food cause I am so hungry and- *'Red's Grampa': NO! SHUT UP! Now heres my story. Okay. *'Red': Ugh. *'Red's Granpa': So I was fishing and it was realing like crazy when I got a big fish, it was huge and- *'Yellow': SHUT UP! *'Red's Grampa': Hey! Why do you shut up OR I 'M GONNA POOP ON YOU! *Red: (Moaned) *Blue;: (Moaned) *'Big Red': So fascinating. *'Red's Grampa': Why, did you know what is fascinating? Well I took a big poop, and it was really nasty. *(Scene switches back to present day) *'Red': Its like a torture there! *'Mordecai': That is bad. *'Green': WHO THE CRAP CARES!! The Empire are gonna celebrate Empire Day, and who cares what they are gonna do on Empire Day! *(All the sudden, Red's Grampa appeared) *'Red's Grampa': You dare tell the story on how I told a story!? *'Red': How the "H" did you get to the park. *'Red's Grampa': Your park gate was opened. *'Red': No one would here your stories Grampa. *'Red's Grampa': HEY! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT I AM BIGGER THAN YOU SO DO'T TRY TO TELL ME ABOUT IT!!! (Sats on Red) *'Red': (Muffled) *'Red's Grampa': So anyway, I was fishing and it was realling like crazy, I got a big one, then I went fishing again and it realed like totally crazy, I even got a bigger bigger fish. *'Green': Your sotry stinks! *'Red's Grampa': Yep. I got a bigger bigger fish. That is huge. I mean- HOW DARE YOU SAY MY STORY STINKS!?!?!?!?!? *'Big Red': What's wrong with your story? *'Ezra': Your stories are weird to me. *'Big Red': Well guess what, I'M YOUR FRIEND'S GRANDFATHER!!!! (Flied off) *'Red': Thank god my Grampa is gone. *'Yellow': So, guys. What do we do this time? *(At the Moon's interior) *'Zelok': (Checking his list pad) Let's see, foodcourtia foodstuff. (Sees the Foodcourtia Food) Check. Butter worms. (Sees the actual butter that look like worms) Check. Festive lights. (Sees the festival light floating bots) Check. Party hellmets. (Sees the party helmets) Check. Fstival floating vehicles, (Sees the festivaal vehicles that looked like saucer like flying cars) check.And carrots. (Sees the carrots and smiled) And check. *(Argan appeared, coming out of a metal hatch door as it opens) *'Argan': Hey Zelok, what are you up too? *'Zelok': Good question, I have been checking things that we needed for Empire Day. *'Argan': What about the Sith a dark side who has the red lightsabers? *'Zelok': Well not just that, we even need lasers. That way we can used them as fireworks and make them go "KA-BOOM" by letting them explode in a elecrical laser beamed way. Those time of laser beam fireworks. *'Argan': I remember that on3 time during the Glade/Empire Civil War that day since we deserved to be bad guys. Even when Barranco's Father, Guran was once the first. *(Scene changes to a flashback back to on 2006, during the Glade/Empire Civil War) *'Guran': Argan, since we have been evil for several days and with you a strongest and aa big furry big grey rabbid. I here by letting you become chieftein of the big grey rabbids. (Gives a laser plunger to Argan) This will give you power. *'Argan': (Activates his laser plunger by letting out a purple like laseric blade) Cool, after all, my true favorite color was purple. *(Scene changes back to present day) *'Argan': Those were good times. *'Zelok': Well he did got killed after the events of the Glade/Empire Civil War, which we encountered Earth one year later. I mdan, Barranco the first lord, hes okay, but sometimes he missed Guran. After all, its going to be the best Empire Day ever. *'Argan': Did Barranco and Guran are friends from that war? *'Zelok': No, Guran was Barranco's Father! *'Argan': Sorry. *'Zelok': That's okay. *'Argan': How many Barranco has sons, Zelok? *'Zelok': What were ya talking about!? He only had oo like Pink and Barranco Jr. He creaed Pink as half rabbid and robot inside, and he created Barranco Jr. by DNA.every young empire troop are borned by DNA in the Cloning Center level. *'Argan': Well that was true, but are we forgeting something? *'Zelok': (Gasped) Of course, the party, thanks for reminding reminding me Argan. (Runs so quickly) *'Argan': I was actually meanjng about the time of when te party of the Empire Day Festival starts. *(Later, scene switches to the Moon's Surade where the Empire celebrated Empire Day) *'Zelok': It's good to celebrate. *'Argan': Yeah.' *'Cad Bane': Hey, guys. Look the fireworks. *'Zelok': Yep. *'Trakol': Hey, after the holiday is over. What do we do? *'Asajj Ventress': We could go to Star Wars: The Clone Wars dimension to invade. *'Barranco': Great idea, Asajj Ventress. *(The Empire are head it to Star Wars: The Clone Wars dimension) *(Subtitle: This take place as the start of Star Wars: The Regular Clone Wars) *(Episode ends) Trivia *Lothal Rebels remembers it at Capital City about the anniversary of the rise of the Galactic Empire in Empire Day from Star Wars Rebels. Red even remembers about the time at Red's Grampa's house about fishing and taking a poop, but had a few differ lines for some reason. *Red's Grampa last seen sit on Red since Angry Birds Craptastic Adventures "Moving Day". *This episode takes place before Star Wars: The Regular Clone Wars. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers